Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus with the output of measured quantities of fine-grained pulverulent material, particularly wheat flour, from at least one transportable storage bin, a scale, a measuring container, an outlet arrangement, and a conveyor conduit arranged between the storage bin and the measuring container. The conveyor conduit is acted on by vacuum applied on the measuring container to effect its filling.
Heretofore with the known arrangement of this type, only a single measuring container was provided, along with a storage bin and the related conveyor devices, and installed on a transportable vehicle. This known arrangement was utilized for, among other things, the delivery of measured quantities of flour to bakeries.
The disadvantage with this known arrangement is that the delivery of the flour is slow because of the necessity to measure the amount delivered. During this weighing and measuring period, there can be no transfer from the storage bin to the measuring container, nor can there be a delivery from the measuring container to the customer. Both of these drawbacks prolong the delivery time. Accordingly, as far as the utilization of the vehicles and personnel are concerned this is inefficient and leads to higher costs.